1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passbook printing machine by which transactions are automatically executed upon user operation, using a passbook as a transaction medium. In particular, it relates to a passbook printing process wherein the printing time can be shortened to thus reduce the transaction time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic machines provided with a means for printing on a passbook are widely utilized in the banking field. In this operation, the user inserts a card or a passbook into the automatic machine, which then executes an automatic transaction, and after the transaction is completed, the transaction details are printed in the passbook, which is then returned to the user.
In the process of such an automatic transaction, desirably the transaction time is as short as possible.
FIG. 9 is a flow chart of a prior art sequence of a transaction function executed by an automatic machine using a passbook. The sequence is begun by the insertion of the passbook by the user and is ended when the passbook is returned to the user.
First, the passbook is inserted into the machine and a magnetic stripe provided on the passbook is read by the machine to check the passbook data. Various data, such as a branch code, an account number, a validity code, and an identification number are recorded on the magnetic stripe, and therefore, the validity of the passbook and the account number can be checked by reading that data.
When the validity is confirmed by the check, the user then inputs an identification number (secret number), which is compared with the number recorded on the passbook. When the check is positive, the machine determines that there are no obstacles to starting a transaction.
Subsequently, the user inputs a desired transaction amount, which is the final step in the input operation process.
The machine then communicates with a host computer in accordance with the input data, and the host computer identifies the account number, renews the data, determines the permission/rejection of the transaction, and then transmits direction signals. If a transaction permission signal is received, the machine carries out the transaction by, e.g., counting and discharging bills. Then the transaction data is printed in the passbook, and subsequently, the passbook is discharged from of the machine to end the transaction.
In the process of printing the transaction data, former transaction data not printed in the passbook, if any, is transmitted to the automatic machine from the host computer as well as the latest transaction data and both are printed in the passbook.
The amount of not-printed former transaction data is increasing these days since the majority of cash transactions is usually carried out through automatic transfer machines without using a passbook.
Therefore, the printing time is increased when conducting a transaction using the passbook, which is undesirable for a busy person or when other persons are waiting to use the automatic machine.